


Stay Here Forever

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Mack and Elena are finally getting the honeymoon they deserve
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Stay Here Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a day for Jan 25

“We could just stay here forever.”

Mack admired his view: an empty beach and his beautiful wife. Carving out time from both of their very busy lives to take a honeymoon had been a priority for him, and it had been totally worth it.

Elena looked at him shrewdly. “Stay here forever, hm? Just you, me, sand, and sun. It sounds nice.”

Mack laughed. “You would get bored in a week, tops.”

“Maybe,” Elena said. “But it’d be a really fun week.”

“Sadly the world keeps turning, and we have work to do.”

“Well, at least we have each other.”


End file.
